There is a method of generating an encryption key for an application from a master key. This method does not, however, mention how to distinguish the encryptions key for the application from others. Therefore, it may cause a problem that if a plurality of encryption keys for the applications exists simultaneously, the respective encryption keys for the applications cannot be distinguished from each other.